Uma Plains
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: The Bleach characters as horses! Uma means horse and there will be a lot of horses. See how a rescue mission changes the course of the whole herd! HitsuxHina main. IchixOrhi, RenjixRukia, and GinxRan, HyorinmaruXTobiume side. Think horse! R&R!
1. The intro

This is a new story by me! It is the bleach characters and some others as horses! I love horses! HinaHitsu! Oh and by the way, this is just the intro, but it gets much better and funnier in the second chapter, trust me! C:

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters except my OCs alright?

* * *

We are in Japan. Japan is mountainous but has plains as well. There is one plain in particular called Uma Plains. In translation, it is Horse Plains. Some of the greatest, wild horses lived here. The leader of the herd was big and strong. We will start off with him.

Kurokei is the name of this huge horse. He is a fully black Frisian. He has full feathering (the hair above the hoof) and has never found a mate suitable for him. He has a strong herd of 25. He has, not counting himself, 14 males and the rest of them female. He usually takes 7 of those 14 males for finding new territory and for testing out the males' strength and endurance.

One day Kurokei has lead the 7 males father than ever. They have reached human borders. They all came along a farm where the things that those humans put on other horses backs and what they put in their mouth are gag tacking. You would never see a wild horse wearing _that _stuff!

Then he saw her, a beautiful bay mare. She had a single white star on her forehead and was playing with the foals that look still very young. She looked half-wild! Maybe one of her parents or grandparents was wild, but who knew? Kurokei wanted to know.

He made up a plan. Get the humans to come up here with the horses. We (referring to Kurokei and the 7 males) will rescue the horses. Of course Kurokei did not want to tell them about finding information about a human-raised mare.

Then 3 of the males came running down the high hill they were on. The other 4 were running to the other side of the hill where they will distract some humans to come up there. Kurokei stayed in place. He waited for the moment for that mare to come running up.

And she did. She came running up with a human on her back. She was wearing a saddle and also wearing bits and reins. Kurokei then reared once she reached the top. He was on another hill which made him bigger. He neighed, showing off his muscular features and long body. The mare stared with awe. Never as she seen a horse so muscular, and big like this. (She knew he was standing on a hill.)

He then jumped of the hill and came running -fast- to the mare. She then got forcefully kicked in her side and she neighed. With a small lift of the floor with her front legs she ran to the coming stallion. Then he neighed a command. 'Now!' was the command. Then 1 of the 4 horses that came around the hill jumps from yet another hill and hit the mares rider in the head with his hoof.

The poor mare neighed sacredly as she felt the weight on her back suddenly disappear. Then she stopped when she saw the stallion come straight to her! She did not know what to do; she usually had a command by now to move to the side or maybe run away. But she did not get a command. She just stood there. Then the stallion went on another hill and jumped n another horse rider and freed that horse of its saddle. He turned to face at the mare, which in turn was facing at him. He neighed another command, this time at her, to run to the plain on the other side of this hill and wait there.

Since she needed a command to follow, she did so. She then heard the same command but to other horses as she heard her friends coming down the hill with her. Soon, the 7 males and Kurokei were running down the hill. Kurokei neighed yet another command at the now a bit bigger herd. 'Run to the trees! To the forest!'. The now small herd of 8, was now 14.

At night, Kurokei looked over the now free horses that were new to him, and that to the other horses, he knew to them. (He was also tacking of the saddles and 'junk' off with his teeth.) He only counted 5 and new that the mare he was so infatuated with was not around. He told one of his original 7 to look after the herd while he looked for a missing horse.

It did not take long as he spotted the mare looking into a river. He causally walked up to her. He then neighed softly. She just looked up at him while she nodded. He asked 'Are you ok'.

A moment of silence and Kurokei then broke it. "Can I take that off your back?" (He actually spoke kay?)

She stared for a moment. "Sure." She replied.

He bit the strap around her stomach where it was easiest to take of. (The strap end was sticking out of the buckle so it easy just to pull up then slip it through.) "There. Now let me take off those reins."

She then looked at him once again then nodded. (Shy) He grabbed the actual reins that went around her neck and pulled it so it wasn't around her neck no more. "Drop the bit on the ground." Kurokei said.

Sure enough when she dropped the reins, she was now free of any human made objects. "Thanks…"

The black stallion nodded.

"Um…my name's Hanahoshi." The mare said.

"Hanahoshi…" Kurokei repeated, tacking in the name. "My name is Kurokei."

The next day the 14 horses went to Kurokei plain rightfully named as Uma Plains, Horse Plains.

* * *

But there is another story. Above the Uma Plains lies Uma Mountains. The snow covered pecks have a completely different breed of horse. They have thicker fur for living in cold weather. Better hooves to grasp onto rocks while they climb. There is yet another herd which follows a prodigy. Unlike Kurokei, this leader is only 1 year old from Kurokei's 5 years of life. The leader's name is Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya lost his father when he fell down a loose rock. His mother got taken away by humans that use to live in the mountains. They took, that year, many horses so that they could move to Hoka (other) Plains. (It's not Uma Plains. It's on the other side of the mountains.)

Hitsugaya was a proud leader of his parents' herd. Even though he is only 1 and is quite smaller than other 1 year olds, his herd respects him for being as strong as his father and as bright and caring as his mother. But he was still very short and small…

* * *

Momo right now is not born so yeah...she'll probably show up in the next chapter. Ah I don't know. We'll just see altogether. If I write it, I write it, that's what I always say. (Sigh)

Here are some name translations.

Kurokei- black, strong

Hanahoshi- flower, star

Uma- horse

Oh and please review. And also, any questions or any type of horse breed you want me to put in here. Right now we have Frisians, Arabian, and Lipizzaner (mostly) and Quarter horses.


	2. Trouble, trouble, and more trouble

Here's the second chapter. YaY! Lol. Oh and I should warn you for those really sappy people. This chapter in one part is really strong an emotional so just in case get a box of tissues or something because _I_ started crying when I was writing it. Just to warn you.

* * *

Two months later in Uma Mountains:

Hitsugaya was on his patrol. Checking rocks to see if they won't slip, lookout for any mountain predator and of course, fan horses…

"Ahhhh!" A white horse yelled as he speed by a herd.

"Come back cutie!" "I love you!!" Were just some yells from another female herd running after the poor male.

Another tall, sorta old lookin' horse came and started running besides the running male. "Fan girls again Tourshi?"

"Shut up Ukitake! My name is Hitsugaya! Not Tourshi!" Corrected Hitsugaya.

The horse named Ukitake laughed. "Well, your last name is Tourshiro so I expected Tourshi to be a little nick name and um…"

"What?" Hitsugaya impatiently said as he jumped on a rock and continued running.

"This fan girl problem isn't mine so… bye!" Ukitake then ran as quickly as he could away.

"Ukitake! Come back here and help me! Ahh!"

"'Insert fan girl giggle here', funny Tourshi!"

"Grr…"

"Hehe. Ah!"

"Hmm?" Tourshiro then turned. He saw a rope going around the fan girls' neck. Although he thought she deserved it, he still needed to save _every _herd member at all costs. He bravely ran through the panicked fan girl mob and ran up a rock ramp. When he got to the same place as the human he saw that there were more behind him and that they were the remaining mountain peoples that still lived here. They were probably leaving now.

"Kan ue asoko! (Look over there)The horses' herd leader!" Pointed out a man.

Hitsugaya ran towards the man holding the fan girl and kicked him causing him to let go of the rope. The female, now free, ran to the rest of the herd. Tourshiro then jumped of the small rock cliff and ran towards the herd telling them to 'run'.

Doing as directed, the herd ran. But what they all didn't know is that they were surrounded by the two-legged creature called humans.

Ropes were being thrown from all around. Some horses got caught while others were trapped between their roped companions.

The rest ran but then too got roped. Hitsugaya, being the only one left to be roped, ran to save his herd but got interrupted by his second in command friend, Ukitake.

"Go! Run Hitsugaya! If you get caught, what hope do we have left to be rescued? Go!"

Hitsugaya was about to answer 'No' but then dogs came after him. Instincts took him over when the dogs turned out to be tamed wolves. The white horse leader ran to the direction towards Uma Plains, since it was the only way to go.

In Uma Plains:

Kurokei was watching over his own herd as they ate. He was a-top a small, but high cliff. It was about a good 15ft of the ground as was good for watching. It was also wide which means his mate Hanahoshi could be behind him eating the grass located on the cliff.

Hanahoshi was two months pregnant. She was exited. Just seven more months and they (meaning Kurokei and her) can raise their child together. She has grown more mature. From the shy horse that wasn't really talkative to the now brave and very caring creature.

She may haved changed a bit but Kurokei loved her just the same. This being his and hers' first offspring, they were both happy and nervous. But they knew they have the instincts that they can develop into taking care of this marvelous time.

Kurokei looked around one good time. He wants to eat but he wants to make sure it's safe. Then he spots a single White Mountain horse rung towards them with what seems to be wolves at his tail. Kurokei, making sure his herd would be safe jumped of the watching tower and ran to save the day.

Hanahoshi watched from the cliff. The herd had stopped their eating when their leader jumped of. Knowing that something's going to happen, they want to stay on guard.

Hitsugaya was still running. He kicked a few wolves in the face but they just come back more enraged. He looked behind him to see the wolves falling a bit behind. He looked forward and then stopped. Great. A meadow cliff. (That's what I call them. It's one of those watch towers Kurokei likes standing on.)

He turned to face the wolves head on. Then all of a sudden a black horse jumped of the cliff and landed right in between him and the wolves. Then the wolves lunged and the black horse kicked and bucks. In a few minutes all the wolves were running away with their tails in between their legs.

Hitsugaya was amazed. Hm, a meadow horse has skill. Just like that of… Hitsugaya gasped. "Kurokei!"

Yes Kurokei turned to face this mountain horse. _Ha. I knew mountain horses weren't smart enough to fight of some puny wolves! _He was taken back when the small, white horse said his name.

"…" Kurokei cleared his voice. "You. Puny mountain horse."

Tourshiro twitched. _Puny?!_ "Hey!"

"Hm?"

"I'm not puny!"

"You look pretty small to me for a nine month old."

Tourshiro twitched again. _Nine months…old?! _"That's it! I'M NOT NINE MONTHS! I'M ONE YEAR AND A FEW MONTHS OLD! AND I'M NOT SMALL!"

"…Really? 'Cause to me you look like nine months, and small looking." Kurokei concluded.

"…" Twitch, twitch.

"Kurokei?" A voice ranged out.

Both horses looked up. Hanahoshi.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Hanahoshi."

"Oh, good! And who is this small horse here?"

"…I'M NOT FREAKIN' SMALL!"

"…You look small to me." Hanahoshi said blinking a lot.

"Ugh…"

(Hold on! I have to stop here for a bit. Lol! I was going to write something else but I decided to write this instead! Lol! Hanahoshi has like, the same personality as Hinamori!)

At night:

All the Uma Plains horses were huddled about the favorite meadow cliff. (The one Kurokei was standing on.) With Kurokei and Hanahoshi standing on the cliff looking down, they were discussing a certain White Mountain horse by the river.

"Hm. I see that the lad has been through quite a lot today. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to stay just a few days what, what." Spoke a civilized horse.

"Aw shut up!" Yelled Kenpachi. "This is a small horse here. He'll be too week for our herd. In fact, let me fight him to test his strength!" He said giving a clever reason to fight.

"Why I never! He was a horse leader of the Uma Mountains herd for crying out loud he should be a strong leader! A perfect horse to stay here!" The first horse counteracted.

"Yes but we already have a leader. A strong one at that. I say, if Mister… uh… shorty over there wants to be in a herd, even for a little bit, he should battle with Kurokei." Spoke a brown horse named Yoruichi.

Kenpachi sighed deeply. "Come on now! We all know who would win! A short horse that doesn't even look well muscled, like me, vs. our leader who has never lost a fight to this day! Come on! Who would win?" Everyone started communicating about who would win.

"Ha!" A blue-ish furred horse neighed out. "It doesn't take raw muscle to win a fight Kenpachi! You need brawns _and_ brains to win a match! That's how I beat you yesterday in our match!" Finished Soifon. Everyone went 'Oooh' at that last statement.

Kenpachi steamed up. "It was lucky for you to win yesterday!"

"No it wasn't! I just won fair and square!" The two started arguing.

"Enough!" Rang out Kurokei's voice. "We are here to discuss about the mountain horse, not about our activities yesterday, Kenpachi and Soifon! Now, may we please go back to our topic?"

Hanahoshi shoke her head. She knew under Kurokei's mood right now, he would be to his soft self and start nuzzling her growing belly.

She looked over to the lonely horse by the river. Seems that he is paying much attention to this meeting. But that's not all she can see. She saw the anger when they called him names, the sadness when they talked about his gone herd as well. Deep down inside, maybe not too deep, he knew he needed someone to help him. She walked down the cliff and causally went down to him.

Hitsugaya saw her coming. She was gentle and kind, he could tell. She is something like his mother, censer and kind. Once she reached him, she had a smile on her face. She then stood beside him and looked out to the loud bunch of horses over in the meadow.

"Do they always do this when horses come out of nowhere?" Tourshiro asked.

Hanahoshi sighed. "Yea. But if you're worried about not being able to stay, don't worry. Kurokei usually lets all horses stay."

"How much is 'usually'?"

Hanahoshi chuckled. "Hey. Don't be so down. I'm sure you're going to be just fine."

"I know I will be, but my herd will not…probably."

Hanahoshi looked at him with caring eyes. He is something similar to her wild father. He too lost his herd and then found her captivity-raised mom. Like herself and Kurokei, they fell in love. But in the end it didn't go so well for her parents. Once she was born, her father was killed and her mother died giving birth.

"Look, what's your name again?" Hanahoshi asked softly.

"Tourshiro, Hitsugaya."

"Hitsugaya, look. Humans aren't bad. They just, steel us away from our wild hood. I'm sure that your herd is going to be well taken care of." She spoke sincerely, reverting her eyes to the ground.

"Oh? And how do you know?" Hitsugaya asked unbelievingly as he looked at her.

"… I was taken care by humans since I took my first breath to when Kurokei took me from their grasp. Believe me, when being an orphan from birth, others start taking care of you. Your herd will be just fine." She concluded as she started walking back to the meeting.

Hitsugaya was taken back. An orphan from birth? Do humans really take good care of horses well? If so, did he have nothing to worry about, or should he continuing worrying? But for now, he will be calm.

When Hanahoshi came back to the meeting they were talking about her? And the baby?

"What we should take into consideration is if your baby turns out to be a girl. Wouldn't he be able to fall in love with her?" Yoruichi said.

"Heh. What are the chances of that? There is a 50-50 chance it's a girl and if it is a girl then look at all the pregnant girls here, he could fall in love with one of their fillies…unless he's gay! Hahaha!"

"Stop being so immature!" Hanahoshi yelled. Every looked at her with wide eyes, even Kurokei. "Maybe you're gay Kenpachi!"

"I'm not!"

"Well then, stop associating people before you get to know them. This meeting is stupid if you ask my opinion. You don't even know the guy. I bet that if you get to know him, he'll be a great guy. I can tell that he's strong and has a good personality. Give people chances!" Hanahoshi debated. She turned to walk away then turned back around to say more. "And look, if my child is a girl, then it's a girl. If he falls in love with her, then he does. I'm not going to stop that because none of you stopped Kurokei and me from loving each other. What's so different about him, huh? What's so different? He's a horse isn't he?" She looked side to side and the group of horses paying attention to her speech. "Now I'm a caring horse," She continued now tearing. "I'll give him a chance to stay, and I will too, but, if you want to send him packing then go right on ahead. But then you'll have no heart. He lost his herd just like my father, if you send him away… then I'll…you'll be disrespecting my father!" She concluded as she started crying and running to where her and Kurokei sleep.

"…"

"…Wait. Hanahoshi." Kurokei then came running after her. He found her lying down and crying. "…You're right. My dear, please don't cry." She continued crying. "I already made up my mind." She slowed down her crying so she can hear. "He's staying." Kurokei said confidently.

She looked up with the last tears streaming down. She stood and looked at him with surprised eyes. "Really? You'll let him stay?"

He nodded. The pregnant horse then smiled and started nuzzling him as in a kiss of joy.

Seven months later:

It was a cool and crisp night. Hitsugaya by now is adapting to living on the plains. It also turned out that what Hanahoshi said is true. After the herd found out more about him, they were sorry for everything and became good friends with the short horse that came from the mountains.

Though Kurokei still had a little doubt. He was just doing what any guy-turning-father worries about, and that is his child. What if Hanahoshi has a girl and Tourshiro falls in love with her? He knows that Hanahoshi will not interfere, but, should he? If he does then, what will Hanahoshi think of him? Too protective? Too uncaring for feelings? Not, having a heart? But all Kurokei knows is that, if it's a girl, there will be a lot more problems.

Hanahoshi on the other hands thinks there will be no trouble at all. She is very lean-to and won't think the bad of things but the good. If the thing has no good, then she only looks upon the bad, but when that happens, the poor girl is very sad indeed. Hanahoshi has a really clean heart. Rarely she says anything bad and rarely dose she yell. She also very patent but for this? This is killer. –Insert hurt, terrifying neigh here-

Kurokei snapped out of his thoughts. Hanahoshi's in trouble! All the horses were roused up. He ran through the erosive herd, with only one place in mind, the hut. (Where Hanahoshi and Kurokei sleep is called 'the hut'.)

When he reached he stopped in his tracks and started walking towards her. _Hm? Can it be?_

Few seconds pass. The herd is calming down.

Few more seconds. Only one or to horses scattered are neighing.

Few more. Everyone is quiet.

Maybe just a bit more. The herd (Not including Hitsugaya) is coming in closer.

A minute completely. "…" "Maybe it was a false alarm…"

"Watch it!" Hanahoshi's voice came ringing out. The herd panicked again. Then giggling was herd as a new born baby came running out of the hut. Man. Already born and it can run fast.

Kurokei came out. "Catch that baby!" Then he ran lightning fast after the foal. The herd then ran after their leader. Hanahoshi cam out and just watched as the foal kept outsmarting the herd.

The foal was running, tripped over a rock, regained balance and stopped. Huge horses stepped in front of it. Sharp turn left to the river. Turn right to run up river.

"Hey Kurokei." Said the second in command that run slightly beside the leader.

"Yes Kisuke." Kurokei replied to the black-ish, brown-ish horse with what seems to be green around his hoof, muzzle, the tips on the ears, and the highlights in his blonde hair. (Very colorful.)

"Is this great bundle of energy--"

"Mine?" Kurokei finished for him. "Yes."

"Well… congratulations."

"Thank you Kisuke."

"Boy or girl."

"…I…um…don't know."

"…"

The little foal giggled again. Kurokei saw Hitsugaya way ahead of his foal. "Hitsugaya! Catch the baby!"

Hitsugaya heard his name and looked up from drinking water. He then saw a little foal and the whole herd running towards him. _What did I do? _He thought as he kept staring. The whole herd yelled at him. "Catch the foal!" _Oh…_

He stood his ground. He would stop the foal in its tracks and then…then what? Oh well…he'll work through it.

The foal looked back to see the herd. It enjoyed this game a lot. It then looked forward and saw Hitsugaya standing there. The foal stopped and looked up. It was only two feet away. This horse looked different than the others. It has thicker fur that's for sure. It also looked a little shorter than the others.

Hitsugaya stepped forward and tried to trap the foal. But the foal then ran backwards and ran around him. Tourshiro blinked. He then looked at the disappearing figure running in the plain. He shook his head and looked straight ahead. The herd's still running to him!

He stared wide-eyed, but then the herd turned a few feet away and continued running after the troublesome pony. He shook his head again and ran after the herd wanting to find more about the foal.

The little foal stopped right in front of its mother. Hanahoshi looked at it and smiled. She nuzzled it and it nuzzled back. Hanahoshi heard a thunderous noise and looked up. The herd was stopping but when horses stopped, other horses bumped into the ones that stopped.

Once everyone was planted down, Kurokei came up to the foal and looked at it. It looked up at its tall dad. Kurokei then smiled. "Just like me when I was born."

Hitsugaya then came up and ran around the herd to be on the outskirts of the herd and then was able to see the commotion.

Hanahoshi giggled. "That's, so far, is Hinamori. Our sweet girl."

The now named foal Hinamori looked at the herd and smiled. She'll have lots of fun with this herd.

* * *

YaY! Hinamori is born! Yippee! Hehehe. Whoo. 9 pages. –Sighs- I'm tired of typing now. I sorta made it sweet at the end. Lol. I like Hinamori! Who else does? And was I right in the beginning? Did I warn some peps? Well tell me ok? I'll try to make the next chapter to come up soon.


	3. Birthday gone wrong

Well here we are and I'm sorry for not writing. I've been busy and quit fanfic for a while to get a break from typing. Its summer too so yea…

* * *

One year later:

"Neigh!"

"Hey Hitsugaya! You fight like a girl." Kurokei told while his front hooves hit the ground.

"No I don't! You fight like a girl!" Hitsugaya reared and then Kurokei did as well. There front hooves intertwined as they trained their fighting skills.

Hinamori was bigger and almost a yearling. She has grown out of her baby fur and now has a star on her forehead like her mother. To tell you the truth, she looks exactly like her mother, except for her stomach and back legs being completely black. She came up along with her mother. "Mom. Why do they do this?"

"Hina dear. There men. Plus, they're bonding."

"But they already bonded a long time ago. It's like Shiro-Chan is dad's long lost son."

"…You're right. Stop them. I'm afraid that one of them will get hurt like last time." Hanahoshi concluded.

Hinamori smiled as she timed it just right, and when they were on the ground she jumped between them. "Boo! Hahaha…"

"Hina, why did you interrupt our training?" Her father asked.

"Ma wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't get hurt." The almost one year old mare said.

"Ah, come on hay-wetter, (since horses don't sleep on beds) let us train, we won't get hurt, and we're strong stallions." Hitsugaya spoke.

"Shiro-Chan! I don't wet the hay and you guys both got hurt one time so…STOP!" Then Hinamori smiled and walked away.

"…That's my daughter…" Kurokei said.

"…Yep, she's yours alright." Tourshiro agreed.

With Hinamori:

"Ya happy mom?" Hinamori asked her mom who was talking to her mare friends.

"Oh yes Hina dear." Hanahoshi answered as she turned from her group. "Did you know the girls came?"

"Really?"

"Yes. There over there." With the flick of her head, Hanahoshi pointed to a group of three mares, all looking over 2 years of age.

"Thanks mom!" Hinamori ran over to the girls and slid to a stop.

"Ah!" Yelled the girls.

"Lookie here! Long time no see Hina!" An orange colored Danish Warmblood practically yelled.

"Damn Orihime! Don't have to yell! Hi Hina!" A, somewhat small blackish-grayish Caspian horse complained.

"Gesh! Rukia! Calm down! What we need to do is steel some sake from the humans again! Hehe!" A Latvian harness horse with strawberry-blonde hair remarked, slightly drunk.

"No! We are not going near those humans again! They nearly caught us Rangiku!" Rukia yelled.

Hinamori cleared her throat. "Girls…"

"Ah…" The girls said at the same time.

"Sorry! Hehehe…" Orihime chuckled nervously.

"I already said 'hi' but, hi." Rukia calmly said.

"Haha…hey Hinamori….want to get some sake?" The drunken Rangiku asked sluggishly.

"No…I don't drink."

"You don't drink water?" A voice sounded from behind the girls. They all turned around.

A red Morgan horse was walking up to the girls. Following him were two other horses. An orange Sire horse and an American Cream horse.

Hinamori chuckled. "I drink water Renji, but not sake."

Renji chuckled as well. "Hello girls, Rukia."

"Did you just, not call me a girl?" Rukia fumed.

The orange sire horse then spoke. "Ah, Rukia. That's not what he meant. He just thinks your, _different_."

"Shut up Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji yelled at the same time.

"Now, now." The Cream spoke up. "No need ta gang up on 'im now right? Ya know he's still mad 'bout his mother's death, plus him being kicked out of his heard and--"

"Thank you Gin. That's enough." The horse Ichigo concluded.

"I'm sorry about that Ichigo." Orihime apologized.

"That's ok Orhi-chan. I guess that was bound to happen one day. Plus, it wasn't your fault." Ichigo concluded once again.

"Gin, don't you think you went out of proportion?" Rangiku asked.

"Nah…I could have said he was kicked out 'cause the heard thought his orange fur was his anger fumin' off 'im. But I didn't." Gin the chuckled.

Ichigo twitched. "Thank you! Thank you very much Gin!"

Renji then laughed. "Good job Gin! Hahaha! Now all we need is the other shorty besides Rukia to get here!"

Now it's Rukia's time to twitch. "I'm not short!"

"Have you seen yourself in the river's refection?" Renji teased.

"Grr…I'll kick you where it hur--"

"Whoo. Having trouble again." Hitsugaya joked as he came walking up.

"Hey shiro-chan." Hinamori welcomed.

"It's Hitsugaya Hay-wetter."

"…I don't wet the hay Shiro-chan!"

Ichigo laughed. "How do you know _Shiro-chan_? Been watching her closely or actually spending a few nights with her? Hahahaha!"

Tourshiro and Momo blushed.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.

"Oh…right…sorry you guys…couldn't resist my self." Then Ichigo did a bow of some sort.

"That's ok…I guess…" Hinamori inquired.

"Hey! Isn't your birth day tomorrow Hinamori?"

"Yea! It is!" Hinamori yelled, as she forgot her own birthday.

Gin laughed a bit. "Well happy birthday to ya."

"Thanks!"

"Well don't say that to her now. Tell her that tomorrow." Hanahoshi came along with Kurokei at her side.

They all smiled.

The next day:

Hinamori and her parents were already awake while the rest of the herd still lay asleep.

"Are you happy that you're one year old now?" Hanahoshi asked.

Hinamori nodded. "I just wander if everyone will be here to celebrate it."

Hanahoshi looked up at Kurokei and he looked down at her. They smiled at each other. Then in the distance wolf howls were heard. The herd slowly awoke and stood. The howling continued as it got louder. Then a pack of what seemed like ten wolves came.

Hinamori laughed. She ran over to the pack of wolves. "Hey you guys! Tobiume!" She yelled as a red, black wolf ran up to her.

The wolf slowed to a stop in front of the now one-year-old horse. "Hehe…Happy birthday Hina-chan!"

"I'm glad you guys could make it." The rest of the pack surrounded Hinamori.

Hitsugaya then ran up. "Hey wolves, did Hyorinmaru join you?"

"I wish I could say no…but then I'd be lying." A white wolf came up.

Hitsugaya smirked and shook his head. "Hyorinmaru! Stop kidding around!"

"But this is a party! Shouldn't you kid around?" The only white wolf counteracted.

Hinamori giggled.

During the day, everyone was enjoying their time at the birthday girl's party. Ichigo, Renji, Gin, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Tobiume, Hyorinmaru, Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime were all around in a circle.

"Ok…Ran-chan. If you could date any guy here, who would it possibly be, and why?" Hinamori laughed.

Rangiku shook her head. "Well, Hinamori, if I could date any guy here, I guess, it would be Gin because he's fun."

Gin just smirked. "In what ways _am_ I fun, Ran-chan?"

Rangiku turned red. "Uh…"

The group laughed.

"Ok, so lets get through this." Rukia spoke. "Ichigo would go with Orihime because she a pretty outgoing girl. Orihime agreed with that, so now they are a happy couple!" The group laughed again.

"Ran-chan would go with Gin because he's fun." Orihime continued.

"In what ways?" Renji butted in.

A few scattered laughs. It's only funny once.

"Well Renji." Rukia's voice rang out. "Who would _you_ go with?"

"…"

"Oh I can answer that!" Ichigo yelled.

"No…Ichigo…no." Renji tried to stop the horse.

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya nodded his head. Oh gosh… "Rukiaaaaa!" The two male horses laughed.

"…!!"

"…No…"

More laughter. (Man are they having a big bundle of fun!)

"And, I'll finish off," Tobiume said. "Hyorinmaru would go with me, only because I was the only female wolf to not go, as he puts it, 'goo-goo-ga-ga' over him…"

The group laughed again except for the two blushing horses. Then once the laughter died out. The group looked at the only two horses that needed to be asked. Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Oh and look, they're next to each other.

"Um…Guys? Why are you looking at us?" Hinamori nervously asked.

The group smirked.

"…Guys?" Hitsugaya now asked.

"Hyorinmaru now spoke up. "Who would _you_ guys date hmm?"

A few stifled laughs around the group. Well except for Hina and Hitsu.

"…Uh…" They both went. They looked at each other because of that and then blushed.

Laughs were starting again but then, Gun shot.

Hinamori panicked as she reared.

Humans on horses were running from a bypass. They were going to catch some horses!.

Kurokei ran trough the herd, gathering some male horses and giving commands. "Hanahoshi! Take Hinamori to safety. Hitsugaya come with me." The black horse yelled.

While Hanahoshi took her daughter to safety, Hitsugaya was leading the group. "Why won't you girls go with Hinamori?"

"No!" Rukia yelled.

"We're strong enough girls to--"

"No! Kurokei would want you girls to safety and you guys to fight. So follow the leader's orders!" Yep. Hitsugaya still had his leader instincts. The group nodded as they split.

After a while Hinamori couldn't take it no more. She saw as Hitsugaya, her father, and her friends were fighting out there. She ran from her mother to Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya!"

Hitsugaya turned when he heard his name. "What are you doing out here Hinamori? Go back to safety!"

"NO! I want to help!" She protested.

"Go! Go before the capture you!"

She was about to complain again but then rope got around her neck. She neighed with terror.

Hitsugaya ran towards the human with the rope. He reared when he got to the human on the horse. The human's horse neighed. Hitsugaya was about to kick the man when he got shot on the hip. He fell with a thud on the ground.

"Hitsugaya!" Hinamori yelled as she saw her friend fall. She was then pulled away, with five other horses, from the place she was born.

* * *

Ahh! I made Hinamori leave the herd and I made Hitsugaya get shot! Waaa! You guys will probably hate me…don't worry! I will never kill them! There. Oh and sorry for the long update again. I'm way to busy and I sorta had a break from writing.


	4. Will he live?

I know I didn't write for a while and that I discontinued the other stories but since horses are my favorite animals and HitsuXHina are my most favorite couple, I'm bound to finish this one. If it looks like I'm not writing, just send me an angry message to wake me up.

* * *

After the raid:

"Will he live?"

"I don't know. I'm trying the best I can without actually making it worse but what do I know? I'm a wolf for god's sake."

"Try your best Hyorinmaru."

"I… I think I got the bullet." Hyorinmaru with his teeth pulled the bloody bullet out and dropped it on the ground next to Hitsugaya.

Tobiume looked at the bullet and then looked at Hyorinmaru. "Now what?"

"Again, how am I supposed to know?"

Hanahoshi spoke up. "The wound needs to be cleaned and then healed."

Stare.

"… Hey. Remember I was with humans the beginning of my life. Geez."

"Right then." Kurokei said as he looked at the rest of his remaining herd. "Help me push him to the river."

Kenpachi then broke out through the crowd. "Why push when we can carry?" With some miraculous miracle, Kenpachi was able to get Hitsugaya on his back. "Let's go. He looks much heavier." Then he started trotting away.

Hyorinmaru ran up to Kenpachi and reached the river with him. "Why don't you get in the water as well? He only needs his rump in the water."

"Just say ass." Kenpachi said as he got into the water.

"Yea but an ass is a type of horse. I would just be saying, 'Get that ass into the water,' and that can mean two different things."

"Don't have to rant about it."

"Uh… Momo…" Hitsugaya's head raised a little.

"She's gone my friend." Hyorinmaru said.

"No…" His head fell back down.

"Can you stand?" Kenpachi asked.

"I think…"

"Good." Kenpachi then lowered his rump and Hitsugaya slid off into the water.

Hitsugaya quickly got to his feet.

Hyorinmaru looked at the wound. "It looks bad."

"Too bad." Hitsugaya said as he walked out of the river.

"Where are you going?" The white wolf followed his friend.

"I'm going to rescue Hinamori and the rest of the herd."

"Not in your condition you aren't."

"Again, too bad." Hitsugaya walked up to Kurokei. "I'm going out of the Plains for a rescue mission.

"You cannot be serious. Not in your condition."

"I can make it."

"Dude!" Ichigo practically yelled. "You're still bleeding!"

"He's right. You should stay here. We'll go." Renjii offered.

"No. I'm going. There's no need to endanger more than one horse."

"Then one of us will go. It's that simple." Gin advised.

"No! Besides, who's going to keep the girls company?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hyorinmaru groaned. "If you insist in going then I'll go with you. To fend off any predators and such."

Kurokei looked at the wolf. "If you do that," Looked back up to Hitsugaya. "Then I see no reason of why you can't go. I don't run a dictatorship here and you can come and go whenever you like."

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "Thank you Kurokei. I shall leave immediately."

"Hold on." Hyorinmaru intervened. "_Immediately_?_"_

The white mountain horse didn't answer as he started walking towards the bypass in where the humans entered and exited by.

"Uh..." The wolf released a sigh. "Fine." He then ran to catch up with Hitsugaya.

To the girls:

Hanahoshi looked over to see Hitsugaya walking towards the bypass with Hyorinmaru behind him.

"Where are _they _going?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know." Hanahoshi answered for her. "I'll go see." She then ran towards the mountain horse.

"Do you think they are going to leave the herd?" Orihime worriedly asked.

"Not to mention the pack." Tobiume added.

Rangiku shook her head no. "I don't think they would leave the herd or the pack."

At that moment Hanahoshi ran up to them. "Apparently they are going on a rescue mission."

"Oh." The three mares said.

"… A rescue mission?" The red wolf quietly uttered.

"They are going to free my daughter and the rest of the herd. At least that's what they are planning to do." Hanahoshi asserted.

Then the mares started conversation about Hitsugaya's brave mission. Tobiume on the other hand just stared at the two receding bodies as they disappeared into the bypass.

* * *

Thanks for the long wait and sorry if any of my other stories were some that you were reading as well. Sorry. Review please.


	5. Slight delay

Ok! 5th chapter! Hitsugaya is a little bit OCC at first but he'll go back to normal.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru:

"I can't believe you said immediately."

"If we didn't go immediately Hyorinmaru, the humans would have gotten too far ahead of us."

"Yea but I…" The wolf sighed.

Hitsugaya looked down at the wolf. "What? What is it?"

The wolf just shook his head.

"It's _something_ Hyorinmaru."

"I just… wanted to tell Tobiume the truth."

"The truth?" Realization then hit Hitsugaya. "You actually like her don't you? It's not because she doesn't go 'fan girl' over you."

Hyorinmaru groaned and slightly blushed as he was thinking about his lovely Tobiume. With her happy-go-lucky attitude, great personality, beautiful fur that's so soft and fluffy, her hazel eyes that you just fall into…

Laughter exploded from the mountain horse. "Man you're slobbering all over the place! Ha ha ha!"

Hyorinmaru quickly shook out his whole body.

"Ew man! Ha ha."

"Ah shut it. Let's just find the humans and rescue the herd." He then started walking ahead of Hitsugaya.

"Didn't mean to embarrass you my friend."

Grumbling was heard from the wolf ahead of me. Something like, 'I wasn't embarrassed…'

Suddenly rustling was heard from a bush that was located on a small cliff right above Hitsugaya's head. Hyorinmaru turned around and ran to the horse. He then looked up and started growling at whatever could be in those bushes.

"Why you growling at me for?" Then the animal jumped out of the bushes and landed on the pass, just to the left of Hyorinmaru.

The white wolf turned to completely face the animal only to gape at it, or should I say her.

"Use your senses Hyorinmaru. I mean really." Tobiume declared.

"What are you doing here Tobiume?" Hyorinmaru quickly asked.

"I'm not letting you and Hitsugaya have all the glory for rescuing half the herd and Kurokei's daughter. Oh no. You must be dumb if you think that. Another thing, I am _not_ passing up this opportunity for adventure. No freakin' way!"

_But then her stubbornness brings her down a bit._ Hyorinmaru thought. "… No! No, no, and no. Go back to the pack Tobiume." Hyorinmaru commanded.

"There's also no way you're commanding me Hyorinmaru. I'm staying." She then turned around and starting walking in the direction the two males were going originally.

"Oh there is no way she's staying."

"Oh come on Hyorinmaru. You didn't want to leave because you wanted to tell her the truth, now you have the opportunity." Hitsugaya reasoned.

"What?" The started wolf looked up at the serious horse.

Hitsugaya nodded.

The wolf started blushing. "Well… I could but, y-you know. That could um… uh jeopardize the mission. Yea that's it."

Then Tobiume's voice ranged out. "Come on you guys! The humans are going faster than you are!"

"She has a point." Hitsugaya agreed. "Let's go up to her." He then trotted towards the female wolf.

"I… Ugh… Fine." Hyorinmaru slowly staggered behind.

Uma Plains: 

The old leader of the wolf pack slowly went up to Kurokei. "Have you seen Tobiume?"

"Actually, no I haven't." Kurokei replied as he looked around the Plains.

"I know that Hyorinmaru is out with the mountain horse on that rescue mission but I don't know where she is."

"… I think you just answered it."

"Do you really think she could be out with _them_? _My_ granddaughter?"

"It's a possibility."

"Oh…" The old wolf male slowly laid himself down on the ground. "Dake kii(1) Kurokei. Dake kii."

Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru and Tobiume: 

"This is awesome!" The only female of the group yelled as she sniffed around the whole place. "All these new smells! Man I haven't even been out of those plains once!"

Sniff.

"Yea Tobiume. Wonderful smells. But let's joyride after we succeed with the mission." The white wolf replied.

Sniff, sniff.

"Really Tobiume. Stop."

Sniff, sniff, sniff.

"Tobiume-"

Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff.

"_Stop!_" Everyone stopped their walking at the sudden outbreak.

"…"

"… Well Hyorinmaru. Harsh much?" Hitsugaya claimed.

"No." The female wolf countered. "He's right. I shouldn't be jerking around." The red wolf started walking away with her head bowed and her tail had no wag.

"… Tobiume…" Hyorinmaru sadly muttered as both Hitsugaya and he started walking once again.

"Well?" The only horse asked.

"Well what?"

"And he replies 'Well what?' Apologize to her."

"Yea." Hyorinmaru ran up to catch up with the sadden female. "Tobiume."

"Are you going to yell again?"

"No. I'm here to apologize."

The red wolf slowly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that and I am truly sorry."

Tobiume smiled at him. "Apology accepted."

"Good. I don't want you to hate me or anything."

"Why would I hate you? Hyorinmaru I think that you are-"

"Well, well, well." A voice interrupted. This caused the small gang of three to stop in their tracks.

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked around to find the whereabouts of the voice.

A grey horse with many scars emerges out from behind a tree. "Ranbou(2), commander of this stretch of territory and you three are trespassing."

"Well I am sorry for trespassing but we have to get moving." Hitsugaya remarked.

"Well to fucking bad." The horse named Ranbou asserted. "If you want to get by, you have to fight me."

"We don't have time for this. Understand that we are on a rescue mission."

"Oh you will make time for this." Ranbou then reared and started making his way towards Hitsugaya.

"He can't fight with his wound Hyorinmaru!" Tobiume quickly declared.

"I know." Hyorinmaru answered as he ran towards the grey horse. "If you want a fight I'm your wolf." He then quickly jumped as high as he could to get on the attacking horse's back.

Ranbou got down on his fours with a neigh of pain as Hyorinmaru sharp claws dug into his shoulder and rump. The horse quickly tried to shake the wolf off but with no prevail. Ranbou then fell to the ground and rolled around once on his back, crushing Hyorinmaru off his back. The horse then got on his feet and raised his front hooves off the ground, attempting to stomp the white wolf to death. Hyorinmaru saw this and rolled away from the pounding hooves then suddenly getting on his feet to make a sharp you turn. Ranbou continued trying to stomp his opponent but never hit him once. Ranbou did away with the stomping and suddenly went on to snipping at the wolf. Then, as if out of nowhere, Ranbou reared hitting Hyorinmaru dead on and sending the white wolf flying until he hit a tree.

"Hyorinmaru!" Both Tobiume and Hitsugaya yelled as they say their gang-mate try to get up but fall unsuccessfully back to the ground.

While Ranbou was walking towards the fallen wolf, Tobiume saw the perfect opportunity to attack. Mimicking Hyorinmaru's first attack, she jumped up onto the grey horse's back. Ranbou once again neighed in pain as this time the female wolf's claws sunk into his neck and back.

"Don't you dare kill my friend to asshole." Tobiume insulted as her teeth penetrated the horse's neck causing a lot of blood to spill out from the puncture wounds. Ranbou neighed once more before falling to the ground from the sudden blood loss. Tobiume released him and stepped of the passed out horse. Proud of her victory she quickly trotted over to Hyorinmaru to make sure he was alright.

"Damn." Hyorinmaru stated. "Why don't you do that when we go hunting?"

"I don't see it necessary at the time when you always get my meal as well as yours."

"Good job Tobiume." The mountain horse congratulated as he stepped around the body of the horse. "Now we must get going. That took too much time as it is."

"Right." The two wolves agreed as Tobiume helped Hyorinmaru up. The gang was now on the move again.

_Momo, I promise you know, I will find you and rescue you. _Hitsugaya thought as the sun fell behind the bypass.

* * *

Well that's chapter 5. Review please.

Translations:

1: Dake kii – Just wonderful

2: Ranbou - Rough


	6. A friend

Chapter 6.

* * *

Uma Plains:

Hanahoshi watched as Kurokei paced back and forward. Apparently she was in more control than he was. "Kurokei, he'll find her and bring her back. Don't worry."

"How can I _not _worry?"

The mare sighed. She just can't stand here and watch him while she starving. For god's sake she was hungry and she was going to eat! Hanahoshi walked away from her worrying mate and went towards her daughter's friends. "Hello."

"Hi Hanahoshi." They all welcomed her.

Hanahoshi nodded her head as she started munching on the green grass. It seemed that once she did the conversation continued as if she wasn't there.

"Rangiku, seriously. Gin? Gin Ichimaru?" Rukia stated.

"What can I say?" The big strawberry haired horse remarked as she nudged the said Gin on the neck. "He got to me."

All Gin did was smile his little grin as his head went back down to eat. The others sighed. Now it was their turn. Oh how this thing works. Even though everyone in the herd knew what couples would come out this year, it was still amazing on how long it actually took for the pair to come out. In fact everyone was overly surprised when the first pair turned out to be Gin and Rangiku.

"So know it's just you guys." Rangiku looked at the remaining four horses.

"We know." And they really did. It would seem that when you think about something, it always seems easier than what it actually is. The fact is the two pairs knew they would end up together at _some _point this year but at what time, that was the question. You would have thought that at least one of the two would have the guts to walk up to the other and ask one simple question such as 'will you go out with me?' but that is all a bunch of bull. That's never how it works. It's always the already hooked up pair getting the two together. Which brings up another question, 'how?'

It turns out that Rangiku and Gin already had a plan for the last two pairs but it's just thinking on who will be first. For once one pair is together they can assist in the last and final pair. Which one pair needs that extra help? Would it be Ichigo and Orihime or Renjii and Rukia? Gin thought that Renjii and Rukia would be harder but Rangiku thought otherwise. Overall plan; get the two pairs together to help in the ultimate goal, Hitsugaya and Momo. Oh yea, they're going there.

Hanahoshi moved her head up. Of course she can't help but overhearing. She right there for god's sake. She also was a bit aggravated still from Kurokei's absorb pacing. "I think you two," Referring to the guys, "Should hurry up and get it over with. And you two," She continued, now looking at the girls, "Give more hints or something. These guys are idiots. You have to practically make a sign that says 'I want to go out with you' for them to get the message. Do something!" She practically yelled as she turned and walked away. She needs somewhere quieter to eat.

She left the six horses flabbergasted. Alright. That will work.

Ichigo turned his head to Orihime. Might as well. "So… want to get together?"

Like no one was expecting that, all their mouth dropped.

Orihime slightly blushed. _Wow, sudden._ She thought. "Okay, yea." She answered as she nudged Ichigo.

"Whoo!" The tall strawberry mare cheered. "One left!" She then looked mischievously at Renjii and Rukia. Gin and the other joined in as well. Renjii and Rukia shirked down under their starring eyes. This is going to be interesting.

Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru, and Tobiume:

The female wolf looked at Hitsugaya's wound. _Defiantly this travel is not good for it. It looks worse now. _She thought as the wound was black with infestation. "Hitsugaya…"

"I know. It hurts but I'm not stopping till we find the others."

"… You're going to push yourself to death." She stated with a lot of concern behind her voice.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The only female sighed. "Do you guys always act like this when someone you love is in danger?"

Hitsugaya looked at her with a 'what the fuck' look on his face while Hyorinmaru answered the question. "Yea… pretty much."

It was now Tobiume's turn to look at the white wolf with the same expression on her face. "How would you know?"

The white wolf shrugged. Defiantly he said too much. Suddenly all the times that he had rescued Tobiume without her knowing flashed through his head. There was that time that boulder almost crushed her, he called her away to help him with both his catches, one of them for her. "I just have my share of saving people." _Person. _The back of his mind corrected. Hyorinmaru was the type who wouldn't put his life on the line for just anyone, Tobiume was his _everyone._

Her ears folded forward. _How many people has he saved?! _She thought. She knows him. He would never put his life on the line for just anyone. Who could actually be _so _important to him that he would save him? _Or _her_, don't forget. It could be a 'her'. _Her mind added. _It could be a 'her'. _She thought. She then remembered that all the females of her pack, or any for that manner, would go 'fan-girl' over him. He hates fan-girls. Who could it possibly be?

Hitsugaya was enjoying the silence. He could tell though that something was about to go down. Not necessarily between the two wolves but something else. He could feel it. Like they were being watched. He suddenly turned to his left and reared at a bush. The two wolves stopped thinking what could possibly be up with the horse. The answer came up quickly when a human girl stepped out from the bushes. Hitsugaya got down on his fours and the wolves started growling at the human girl.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The girl yelled with urgency. "I'm no threat to you, I promise!"

Hitsugaya scoffed and turned his head to look at the wolves. "Then I wonder why she was following us."

"I wasn't following you. This is my way home."

Hitsugaya's head turned back to the human girl. "You can understand me?" Sure he can talk, but to humans it sounds like a string of neighs… well it should.

"Of course I can understand you."

Hyorinmaru stopped his growling. "That is freaky. She can understand horses."

"Not just horses wolf."

Tobiume jumped slightly. "She understand animals as a whole! Amazing!"

Hyorinmaru countered that. "Not amazing, it's bad!"

"No she's right." Hitsugaya said. "Maybe this human can help us."

"I'm not accepting help from a human." The white wolf disagreed.

"Well, I agree with you Hitsugaya. But we don't even know her name or background."

The three animals all looked at the girl. She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. I'll tell you but uh... Your wound needs to get dressed so I rather talk on the way to my camp."

"We're not going-"

"Alright." Answered Hitsugaya and Tobiume.

"Alright." The girl repeated. She then preceded walking towards her camp leaving the three animals behind.

"We can't trust her." Hyorinmaru insisted.

"Right now, we need her to tell us if she's seen the herd came by."

"Whatever. But if she skins us, it'll be both of yours fault."

A little while later the four reached a small camp site right at the edge of the pathway. The girl reached for a box and started rummaging through it. She spoke as she was finding some things. "My name's Himeko (1). I was named that for being the only daughter to my parents. I have 6 other brother- it's a big family for humans I know- and I'm 17 years old. I was exiled from my village at age 14 for repealing after every killed thing that went through our village. We had all sorts of animals we raised for slaughter and other valuable things that we could have killed instead. True I'm not a vegetarian but I just don't like wild animals to be killed when there is enough food to eat." She pulled out a needle, a small towel and some disinfection alcohol. She placed the box down on the ground and walked towards Hitsugaya. She dabbed the towel in some of the alcohol and placed alcohol on the ground. "You may feel a slight sting." She said as she placed the wet towel on the wound.

Hitsugaya huffed a bit as it did make quite a sting. Himeko then continued talking. "Now for the explanation of why I can understand you. While I was out here living besides the animals and eventually earning their trust, I just suddenly started understanding them. I became one with nature as one of my fox friends said."

"So how can you be 'one with nature' if you're not a vegetarian?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"The same way you can be one with nature and still hunt. It's the natural order of things." Himeko removed the towel away from Hitsugaya's hide and started preparing the needle.

"… Touché."

Tobiume giggled. "She got you pegged Hyorinmaru." Another small laugh emanated from the female wolf until she realized something. Himeko doesn't know their names. "My name's Tobiume. Granddaughter to the leader of my pack."

"Nice to meet you Tobiume." Himeko then had the needle prepared. "Don't worry about the stitches. Your skin will grow over it. You won't even be able to notice." She then started stitching the wound together.

The white wolf sighed. "I'm Hyorinmaru."

"Nice to meet you. And you are?" Directing her question towards the horse she was healing.

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Torshiro."

Himeko nodded as she finished up stitching the wound. "You're a mountain horse. What are you doing in the pass?" She then walked back towards the box after she picked up the alcohol.

"We're on a rescue mission!" Tobiume brightly answered. "We're going to rescue the herd leader's daughter and the others."

"That's a pretty big mission." Himeko added as she pulled out some apples from her tent and laid them out on the ground.

"It is but we're going to do it." Hitsugaya agreed. He looked at his hide then back to Himeko. "Thank you."

"No problem." Himeko then pulled out two fish and laid them out on the ground next to the apples. "You must be hungry. There's hardly any food for you guys in the pass." Himeko then backed away from the food she placed. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Tobiume quickly said as she ran towards a fish.

"Tobiume, its food caught by a human." Hyorinmaru countered. "Don't eat it!"

"Oh come on Hyorinmaru." Hitsugaya added. "We're all hungry, might as well eat." He walked towards the apples.

The male wolf sighed. _Might as well? Might as well become pets. I'm not eating _that_._

Tobiume's head moved from her fish to the other.

"What are you doing?" Hyorinmaru quickly yelled as her ran over to the fish with a big bite already out of it.

"Well…" The female wolf started. "If you're not going to eat it might as well not waste it."

An exasperated sigh escaped from the white wolf. "What's with the 'might as well?' I mean really." Hyorinmaru dropped his head towards the fish so that his eating may commence.

The female wolf looked up at Himeko. "Thank you for the food."

"No problem."

"And before we forget, have you seen a convoy of horses come by?"

"Yes actually. I was thinking about that. I followed them towards the fork in the road. They went right. That's the way towards the horse town, Baibai Eki (2). There all captured horses get traded out for almost anything of equal value. You should be very careful there. All of you. Lately they have been trading more than horses."

"You mean wolves?" Hitsugaya asked, finishing his apples.

"I mean anything they can capture, including wolves and humans for slaves. These people of this town have got power hungry. Baibai Eki is the richest town in Japan and they'll do anything to stay on top."

At the moment Hyorinmaru finished eating his fish and decided to say the obvious. "Then we better be careful once we are nearing the human town."

Himeko nodded. "I should tell you, when you are on the right road, look for an oak tree that is split in half. At that point go up onto the pass walls. There are a lot of guards beyond that point and it will be very bad to get caught by them in that narrow road. I would advise to go on the left wall; it should take you right above the town. The rest you can take it from there."

"Thanks you Himeko." Hitsugaya said. "We shall get going now." He turned and started walking.

"Alright. We will see each other again when you come back through."

"Sayonara Himeko!" Tobiume said.

"Yea. Bye." Hyorinmaru declared.

Both wolves trotted away together and reached Hitsugaya. Himeko smiled and nodded. "And if you see Hanae (3), a Miyako Pony with a flower shaped star on her forehead, could you rescue her too? She's was one of my wild horse friends before they captured her!"

A howl came from the receding trio. One more horse to save.

* * *

There we go. Chapter 6 with 6 pages of story. The next chapter we go to the horse-napped herd and find out what happened on their way towards the town.

Translations:

1: Himeko- princess child.

2: Baibai Eki- Trade Station

3: Hanae- Flower blessing


	7. What happened to them?

Chapter 7. This is where we go check up on Hinamori and the others.

* * *

Momo's pov:

The first day we were captured, we were all roped together and were pulled along by human raised horses. I couldn't believe my eyes at how many different breeds of horses there were. I saw many breeds, all as scared and worried as I am. The herd all looked towards me. They expect me to lead them out of this mess but I can't. I don't know how to. I remember that I shook my head at them and they got disappointed. They weren't mad at me, just sadden. It made me feel guilty but what am I supposed to do? I may be the herd leader's daughter but I am still only one year old.

As we marched on, our struggling ceased. What was the point? The rope around our necks only pulled and strained us. Soifon, who was also captured, took over the role as leader by our second day. She try to convince the herd and the other horses to devise a plan for our freedom, but being captured weakened all of our spirits. Soifon never gave up. She still to this day is trying to devise a plan, but I don't think that even if there was one, it would surely fail.

By the third day, I wondered how mother and father were. I wondered about my friends, and I wondered if they sent out a rescue party to free us. But who I thought about the most was Hitsugaya. He got shot and I wondered if my dear friend had died over my absence. If only I was there for him now or then. I don't know. I hate not knowing. It tears my mind limb from limb. Another thing I was wondering about was what will the humans do to us? Will we be forced to work for them? Will we be killed? Will they sell us? Most likely they would sell us. But to whom? And for what? More guns? More ropes, dogs, ammo, food? I don't know. I just don't know.

We reached the human village on our fourth day away from the herd. We were all scared. We tried talking to the human raised horses and ask them what the humans will do to us but they ignored us. Too pampered to listen to us wild horses. We were rallied up into a fenced in enclosure. I heard one of the other horses call it a corral. It was big enough for the herd and the other captured horses but not big enough to move around. We were forced to stand still for if we moved we could be in a far more uncomfortable position between two horses. I learned that the hard way. I can't just stand still .I get restless.

That day one of the horses from our herd was taken out and sold to some grain dealer or farmer or something. We were all sadden. He was still a young 8 month year old colt. His mother who was too captured cried out in agony. I tried to calm her down but every time I said something it was drowned out by her neighing and yells. She soon stopped once a human man came over and whipped her a few times. He accidentally hit a few other horses in the process but didn't seem to care. These humans are cruel. I hope someone rescues us soon.

* * *

Sorry it was short. Next chapter we go back to the rescue group and visit the herd at Uma Plains.


	8. Destiny

Chapter 8, sorry for the wait. I should tell you that I changed the huge transition of 'Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru and Tobiume' to 'Rescue team' to make it shorter. I'm also introducing two new horses, Byakuya Kuchiki and Yachiru Kusajishi.

* * *

Rescue team:

Hyorinmaru and Tobiume walked ahead; surveying the area for any would be enemies and for the tree that is split in half. They already passed the junction in the pass the day they met Himeko. Speaking of which was the only human the three actually liked. It took some persuasion from Tobiume to convince Hyorinmaru of her good intentions but it was worth it.

"There it is." Tobiume alerted at she ran up to the tree. With one good sniff the female wolf got a great amount of human smells.

"Good job Tobiume." Hitsugaya said to her.

The white wolf looked around for a section of rock that looked climbable. He discovered a narrow slope across the tree. It was a gentle rise and with further observation, he noticed it went up to a higher and safer injunction in the rock face. Hyorinmaru quickly ran to the slope and made his way easily up the slope. "Up here." He called out to his friends. The two quickly followed suit. Once on the injunction pass, the three continued on ward.

Uma Plains: 

"So we all have the plan right?" Rangiku asked the other five horses.

The horses gave a quick nod. All four horses turned their attention onto the pair in the distance.

"This is going to be fun." A light red, almost pink, miniature horse chimed in.

A small grunt came out of a pinto horse. His mane and tail was black. His body was almost completely black shy from the few white and gray spots.

"Oh come on Byakuya." Ichigo started. "She's your sister and Renjii happens to be your shoui (1)."

"Excuse me for not having the enthusiasm Yachiru has."

Orihime rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's get this plan moving." With that the six horses went into position.

Off in the distance Rukia and Renjii were enjoying a meal of grass quietly. Slowly the two horses nuzzles got closer together. Seconds later the two horses looked into each other's eyes and smiled. That was when the quiet was broken.

Yachiru came up and practically jumped in between them. The older horses reared suddenly. "Hey you guys! Want to play?" The little horse asked.

"No, sorry Yachiru." Rukia apologized.

"Ok we'll just play my new game!"

A groan escaped Renjii mouth. "Yachiru we are not going to play with you."

Yachiru ignored him completely. She laughed as she jumped up as high as she could onto Renjii's back. He neighed as the weight of the pony crushed him.

"Shake her off Renjii." Rukia told him as she nervously stomped in place.

"That's what I'm trying to do." He replied. Just then Orihime and Rangiku came up to Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, what's going on here?" Rangiku innocently asked.

"I have no idea. She just came up and jumped onto his back."

"It's a shame." Orihime said. "Now we've got another problem to worry about."

Rukia looked over to the horse. "What do you mean?"

Rangiku answered. "Just the fact that Gin, Ichigo and Byakuya are all blinded by rage."

"What?"

A neigh came up from behind Rukia. Looking behind her she saw Gin and Ichigo running straight towards her. Panicking she ran as fast as she could away from the two. At this moment Yachiru fell off Renjii's back.

"Ha! Finally got you off" He cheered. A snort was heard behind him. Upon turning Renjii saw Byakuya looking straight at him. "Hey teichou (2). How are you?" A long snort came from Byakuya's nostrils. "I take that as a 'not so well'." Suddenly Byakuya released a ferocious neigh causing Renjii to quickly turn and run from the 'pissed-off' horse.

Meanwhile while Ichigo and Gin chased Rukia around, the Orihime and Rangiku stood behind two trees that were located near the river. While this was happening Yachiru skipped towards Kenpachi. Rukia ran towards the river and to one of the trees the girls were hiding behind. Orihime singled Rangiku. The said mare gave a slight nod and casually kicked a log out straight into Rukia's path. Rukia didn't see this and tripped right over the log. Ichigo and Gin stopped running and quickly hid.

Renjii ran not knowing that for 1, Byakuya wasn't chasing him nor was he pissed off and 2, he wasn't running into a pissed off Kenpachi. Renjii screeched to a stop in front of Kenpachi. Panting, Renjii asked the bigger horse a question. "Do you know what made Byakuya so pissed?"

"No but I know why _I'm _pissed." The horse answered.

"Crap." Renjii turned and ran towards the river. Kenpachi, just about to chase was stopped by the little horse.

"Don't worry Kenny. I'll make him play with me next time." A warm smile appeared on her face.

This time it was Rangiku's turn to single Orihime. Giving a nod and a few giggles she kicked out another log. At this time Rukia was getting up but it was just to fall back down into the water as Renjii tripped over the log. With a big splash the two horses fell crashing into the water. With a groan both horses laid on their sides, Renjii's nuzzle on top of Rukia's nuzzle. Ichigo, Byakuya and Gin walked up to the river.

"It actually worked." Ichigo cheered as he watched the two fallen horses. Gin's smile was plastered on his face as he nodded. Byakuya silently snorted one last time.

Regaining their consciousness, the two tricked horses slowly got up. Upon realizing the whole fiasco the two horses got insanely mad.

"What the fuck?!" Renjii yelled at the group of horses before him.

"It was our plan to get you two together!" Orihime chimed in happily.

"I swear you two have never been closer!" Rangiku added.

Rukia laughed for a short while. "Did it ever occur to you that we got together by ourselves?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apparently not." Renjii answered.

Rukia continued. "This morning Renjii and I got together. We're a pair; we're going to become mates."

"We didn't need your help." Both horses said together.

The silence from the five horses stretched on for a little while until Byakuya broke it. "So you're saying this was all a waste of my time."

"Yes, sorry brother." Rukia apologized.

An exasperated neigh emerged from his mouth as he turned and walked away.

"Sorry then." His smile still placed on his face, Gin apologized. Even though it was a waste of time it was still amusing for him.

Apologizes followed suit as the group then congratulated the new couple.

"It's only destiny." A voice rose from behind the four horses. Moving out of the way, Hanahoshi walked down to the edge of the river. "It was no doubt in my mind that the pairs I see before me now were inevitable. From the moment I laid my eyes on all of you I knew exactly what was to come." The younger horses looked at each other and smiled.

"Destiny does make great things happen." Kurokei walked down the river and went straight towards Hanahoshi. The mare smiled at him as he continued to speak. "I would have never met Hanahoshi if I haven't gone out looking for new horses to come into our herd. I would bet that if I waited a day longer she and the rest of the horses that entered that day would have been long gone."

Hanahoshi laughed slightly. "But it's not destiny that makes the person fall in love."

The black Friesian stallion smiled sweetly at her. "You got that right." He then placed his head under hers. She in turn moved her head to nuzzle him back. The three girls were in awe as the herd leaders gave off so much love. The guys on the other hand were snickering silently. Kurokei moved his head away and looked at the boys. "Don't laugh; this is you in one year."

The snickering quickly died out as Kurokei has a point. Suddenly one of the other horses from the herd called out to Kurokei and Hanahoshi.

"Excuse us. Herd leader business." Kurokei nodded at Hanahoshi. Just like that the love from the two horses got replaced to serious her business. The two leaders trotted away.

"Speaking of which," Rangiku spoke. "I wonder if Hitsugaya and the wolves got to Mom and the herd."

Rescue team:

Tobiume shook her head and groaned. "The smell of human and gun powder is burning my nose."

Hyorinmaru nodded. "We must be getting close."

"Let's pick up the pace then." The mountain horse added. "Where's there's gun powder there's bound to be trouble."

"Right." The wolves agreed. The three then broke out into a sprint.

* * *

End of chapter. Next chapter preview: 'The three arrived at Baibai Eki, the sight before them was atrocious.' Review please.

Translations:

1: Shoui- lieutenant

2: Teichou- captain


	9. Hope and BaiBai Eki

I am going to finish this story before 8-24-09 (the day I start school). Chapter 9.

* * *

Rescue Team:

The small group of three ran on through the upper pass. They had to slow their pace when they spotted the first of many humans down on the pass below. Not only that the pass at some points got really narrow.

Tobiume placed one paw in front of the other. She turned her head to the left and looked down. It wasn't high but the humans below were making her feel uncomfortable. The part of the pass they were currently on was very narrow, the narrowest so far. She was in the back of the group, Hitsugaya in the front and Hyorinmaru following behind him. Still concentrating on the humans below, the female wolf loss her footing and slipped of the edge.

Baibai Eki:

"This is pointless." Soifon stated. "We've tried everything. Trying to jump over the fence, trying open the gate with our teeth, is there nothing that works?"

Momo sighed as she shook her head. She hasn't given up hope that someone would save them but with each passing hour she could feel herself giving up, just like Soifon has given up. She knew she shouldn't have raised her hope when they tried to lift the plank of wood from the gate lock. That was the only thing holding the back; a plank of wood. She, who currently was pushed up against the back fence, heard a voice from the adjacent fenced in pasture.

"Are you alright?" A blue-dun horse asked her. The horse looked wild with a dorsal stripe down her back and a flower shaped star on her forehead.

"Yes. I'm alright."

"Just a little disappointed I'm guessing?"

"Yea."

"I know how you feel." She then moved her head up in an abrupt fashion. Defiantly a wild horse. "Where are my manners these days? I'm Hanae."

"Nice to meet you Hanae. I'm Momo Hinamori."

"A Hinamori? Oh whoa. Is your father Kurokei Hinamori?"

"Yes."

"Oh whoa! Amazing! You're the daughter of the greatest wild horse of our time! What are you doing in this shit-hole?"

"Ugh…" Momo groaned. "I didn't listen to a friend of mine and I got caught."

"Oh… I was just cocky. Thought I could jump on them you know? I'm little so I was an easy target but that also helped me. Most humans now-a-days want far horses not horses that can only pull a carriage."

"Yea… You are lucky there."

"I guess so. Over all I just wish I was with my friends."

"I know what you mean."

Hanae nodded. She then turned her head over to the humans' bar. "It's around that time where everyone takes a break."

Momo turned her head. "Do you think the dogs are going to be out again?"

The horse nodded her head. "Those tamed wolves are just horrible, more so than wild ones, at least they listen before they bite."

"It's amazing that these tamed animals lose their manners."

"You say it sister."

Rescue Team:

The female wolf hung on to the edge. She quietly whined as she tried to pull herself back up. Hyorinmaru heard the whining only slightly. Turning his head he saw Tobiume off the edge. He quickly turned around and went to her.

"Tobiume." He whispered.

"Help." She whined.

The white wolf looked over to Hitsugaya for help only seeing that the horse hasn't notice anything. "Crap." Hyorinmaru looked back down towards Tobiume then towards the humans. They were leaving? _Perfect. _He thought as he carefully lowered his head down behind Tobiume's neck. Still watching the humans Hyorinmaru bit down on the scruff of her neck. While he backed up he gently pulled her up. Rocks fell down the wall as her back paws struggled to find the edge of the upper pass. After a short while Tobiume was safe on the pass. The two wolves panted as they looked at each other.

"Don't you dare do that again." He warned her.

Nodding she closed the space between them so she could place her head around his neck in a hug. He calmed down slightly as he gave her a quick hug back. "Now let's catch up to 'Mr. I-Don't-Notice-Dangerous-Things'." The two wolves nodded at each other and then proceed forward.

A little while later- after Hyorinmaru and Tobiume caught up to Hitsugaya and gave him a stern talking to- the three arrived at Baibai Eki, the sight before them was atrocious. Many fenced in pastures with all sorts of animals covered the whole area of this open plain. They saw wild boar, shika deer, serow, wolves, foxes and even bears in cages. The majority of the animals though were horses; wild and tamed horses. That wasn't the only thing though. There were other human materials such as wood and crops but that wasn't a bit interesting to the three.

Hitsugaya looked at all the horses until he found the herd; in fact they were right above the herd. Upon further observation, the horse Himeko wanted them to save was in the pasture next to them and right across from her was Momo. "Guys, we're above them."

The wolves looked down. They were defiantly above them.

"So what's the plan?" Tobiume asked.

Hitsugaya thought for a few short moments before her noticed that the sun was going down. "We're going to save them when night falls. When this happens you two will keep a look out and talk to the other animals."

"We're going to save them too? Even the tamed ones?" Hyorinmaru asked.

The only horse looked down at the wolf. "Might as well right?"

"Wrong."

Tobiume shook her head. "No you're wrong Hyorinmaru. We're going to rescue all of them, even the tamed ones."

Hitsugaya nodded at the only female and then looked at Hyorinmaru. The white wolf looked at Hitsugaya and then at Tobiume. A sigh came out of the wolf. "Might as well."

Tobiume smiled at him. "At night fall we commence operation 'Rescue Everyone'."

* * *

Next chapter; Operation Rescue Everyone. Review please.


	10. Operation Rescue Everyone

Chapter 10.

* * *

"When nighttime fell there was a strange and eerie silence, as if the whole world knew the three's plan. But did they know? No. The humans unsuspectingly took in their tamed beasts they called dogs into their dens unbeknown what was going to happen right underneath their small, squished noses."

"Could you shut up Tobiume?" Hyorinmaru asked the female wolf beside him. "We're supposed to be on lookout not narrating what we are doing like we're in some story."

"Hey, you never know." The female replied back.

Silence.

"It was good until you said 'squished'." The white wolf commented.

"Eh. We all can't be good narrators." They watched as Hitsugaya made his way slowly towards the fenced-in pasture that was holding the herd. "This is boring."

"Well what else can we do?"

"We can save Hitsugaya some time and rescue all the other animals."

"Nope."

"Then… uh, we can talk about the female you love."

"What?"

The female nodded. "Don't think I forgot about that day in the pass."

-Flashback-

The only female sighed. "Do you guys always act like this when someone you love is in danger?"

Hitsugaya looked at her with a 'what the fuck' look on his face while Hyorinmaru answered the question. "Yea… pretty much."

It was now Tobiume's turn to look at the white wolf with the same expression on her face. "How would you know?"

-End-

Hyorinmaru looked at the female, noticing even in the night that smug smile of hers. She was going to have her way no matter what he does. In one hand he doesn't tell her the truth about his feeling for her and they go off to rescue the other trapped animals, in another he could tell her and the aftermath can be questionable.

"Well?" She pushed on. "Which is it going to be?"

"… Let's go rescue some animals!" The male wolf quickly got up and sprinted away. "Go tell Hitsugaya were helping him!" He quickly said as he disappeared into the town.

Tobiume sighed. "I knew he was going to do that." She then pulled herself up and trotted after him.

To Momo:

She couldn't sleep. Sure she couldn't sleep at first while she was stuck in the crowded area but that blew over as sleepiness took over. This night was different, and she felt it. Still stuck on the back end of the fence, she reached over and pulled on Hanae's mane.

Hanae moaned as she woke. Looking over at her new friend she shook out her head and yawned. "What…is… it?" She got out in through her yawn.

"I can't sleep. Something feels…"

"Wrong? Weird? Strange? We're trapped in corrals; it's going to feel like that."

"No. No. Something feels _right_."

Hanae made a small snort. "Hey, you're not turning tamed are ya?"

"I hope not."

A new voice came up beside them. "I hope not, or I came all this way for nothing."

The two females looked over. Momo's eyes widened as she recognized who it was. "Hitsugaya?"

The white horse nodded as he came forward to nudge Momo on the snout. "I've come to get all of you out of here."

She nudged back. "Oh good." Pulling her head reluctantly away, she directed her head over to Hanae. "This is Hanae. Hanae this is Hitsugaya."

"Hello Hitsugaya."

"You're Hanae?" After seeing a nod Hitsugaya gave a short nod. "Good. Your still here then. Himeko told us to rescue you as well."

"Himeko! Fine human she is."

"Hold on a moment." Momo interrupted. "You know a human and 'us'?"

Both horses nodded but Hitsugaya was the one to speak. "'Us' as in Hyorinmaru and Tobiume and we know Himeko too. She's the only cool human in the world."

"Ah…"

"Enough talk." Hanae stated. "Get us out before the humans so their first night cheek."

Hyorinmaru and Tobiume:

The male wolf went over to the wild herbivores. Thus doing this the animals freaked out. "Shh!!" Hyorinmaru sharply shushed them. "If you alert the humans how am I supposed to get you out?!"

"… You'll eat us afterwards!" A boar yelled which in turned started the ruckus again.

"If I was going to eat you why would I set you free when I could save a chase and eat you now?!"

"… Good point." A serow stated.

"Thank you. Now stay quiet while I try to pry this plank off wood of."

Meanwhile Tobiume inspected the bears' cages. They were hard and not so easily broken. "Ugh… I can't get you guys out. I can't bite through this." The bears' expressions saddened as they heard the news.

"I can help." A new voice appeared from behind her.

Turning around, Tobiume saw a white horse that looked like Hitsugaya but was taller. Not only that the horse was tied up to a post and had reigns on him. "And you are?"

The white horse nodded at the wolf. "Ukitake. Jurshiro Ukitake."

Hitsugaya, Momo and Hanae:

Hitsugaya moved up to the front of the herd's corral. He saw the plank of wood Momo had told him about. He quickly placed his nose under the wood and lifted it up and over thus opening the gate. The horses would have stampeded over him if it wasn't for his sharp but quiet neigh. "Listen, even though I got the gate opened I need you to stay here. Let me send Hyorinmaru or Tobiume down the pass to make sure no humans are down there to capture you. Do you understand?"

The herd looked at each other. Momo made her way up to the front. "We understand."

Hitsugaya nodded at her. "Make sure they don't move." She nodded back. That was his cue to find one of the wolves and while he was doing this he would open other corrals and tell the animals the same thing.

Tobiume and Hyorinmaru:

"Why should I trust you?" The female wolf asked Ukitake. "You're tamed."

"Only on the outside."

Tobiume looked over the horse. "Fine. How can you help?"

"Make your way towards the bar at the end of this path. Right outside the door is a nail in the wall that holds a key, get it but quietly. That one key will open all the iron cages."

"Alright." She was about to go when she realized something. "How do I know if you're not sending me into a trap?"

"If you get caught by the dogs tell them 'Fly the coop', they'll let you pass and in the long run help you out the best of their abilities."

Tobiume looked confused. "'Fly the coop'? And they won't run away with the rest of the animals."

"Sadly no. Those dogs are completely tamed but they refuse to let go of their wild sides. They will help you but they will stay behind. Just hurry. The humans are about to make their first night cheek."

"Right. Thank you." She quickly ran towards the bar. Once reaching the area of the bar, she slowed to a quiet pace. And just like Ukitake said, the key hung on the wall. Suddenly a small and quick growl came from behind her. She turned her head and saw a tamed wolf.

"What are you doing here wild?"

"Uh… 'Fly the coop'?"

"… Right." The dog nodded at her. "We'll keep the humans inside as long as possible." At that moment a lot of tamed wolves came out. Nodding at Tobiume the dogs ran into the bar. Screams and glasses breaking were being heard. "Take them to the wild. Please."

"We will. Don't you worry."

With a final nod he ran into the bar. Shortly after gun shots were being heard. Flinching, she quickly ran up the steps and got on her back paws. Taking the keys in her mouth she got back down and ran back towards the bears.

Hyorinmaru:

His head turned to the bar. Gun shots. Tobiume quickly ran past him. "Tobiume! What happened?"

She stopped to turn to him. She talked while she held the key in her mouth. "The dogs are buying us some time. Hurry!" She turned and ran again.

"Right." He quickly got back to pulling the plank. Finally it got out and the herbivores ran past him. At that moment Hitsugaya showed up.

"Hyorinmaru!"

"What?"

"Don't let them go! Humans could still be on the path!"

"Ah. Well then I guess I'm going hunting." Hyorinmaru quickly followed the herbivores.

Hitsugaya looked down the path towards the bar and then back towards the bears. He spotted Tobiume and he quickly ran to her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he saw her try to put the key in the right way and then turn it.

"Opening a cage what does it look like I'm doing Hitsugaya?"

"Hitsugaya?" Ukitake asked.

Said horse turned his head towards the voice. He quickly recognized the horse. "Ukitake! Hey!"

"You know each other?" Tobiume asked right before she went back to turning the key.

He ran up to the horse and looked at his situation. "Where are the others?"

Ukitake looked down at the ground.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "They're all gone."

"I was able to survive because I pretended to be tame all this time. It appears mountain horses aren't bought because of their fur. Too much maintenance for a horse I guess."

"Ugh… those humans."

"Got it!" Tobiume suddenly said as the gate swung open. The bears ran out and towards the pass muttering their 'thank yous'. She pulled out the key. "Only got two more now!" She trotted off towards the other cages.

Hitsugaya looked back at Ukitake. "You're getting out of here too." He reached his neck to the rope on the post. Using his teeth, he pulled the rope in many places trying to untie his old friend.

Ukitake pulled back once or twice. He looked over towards the bar where the gun shots were still heard. Ukitake unconsciously pulled and almost stumbled backwards. He was free. "

"Go to the other herds of horses and tell them it's safe to go."

"Ok." He trotted away.

Hitsugaya stepped back a few paces. There were 17 other tied horses. "Oi vie." He muttered before he made his way towards the nearest horse.

Hyorinmaru:

"And there he was. He was leading a pack of herbivores. _Herbivores. _He being a wolf would rather eat this meat but could he? No! In fact he was leading them to the oak tree!" Hyorinmaru narrated himself. The herbivores behind him all thought he was nuts. Moments later bears came up to the wolf. They offered their assistance in mauling any humans that comes in their way, which was of course if there were any humans stupid enough to be in the way of a stampeding herd of all these different animals. "Sure, why not?"

Tobiume:

After the first cage the other two were easier, she opened those two in a snap. After the other larger carnivores were freed she surveyed the area to see that all the other animals were freed as well. They sure made great time. She then looked over to the bar. _Ukitake said they were tamed, but if they are holding up a fight for this long they still must be wild. _She thought. She ran over to the bar and looked in through a window. She saw four dead dogs and two- make that three dead humans. There was no way she's missing this action. Smiling to herself she charged into the bar only to get pushed out by the same dog that first spotted her. "I want to help!" She yelled at the dog.

"You're already helping enough! Go!"

"No! You'll die!"

"We were all going to die anyway. We heard from the humans that we were going to get shot a week from now. We got tamed but it turned out that other humans don't want wolves, they want pedigree breeds."

"I don't even know what a pedigree is."

"Neither do I but you know what? I don't want to know." The dog howled and ran back into the bar.

Tobiume stood silently for a few moments. "You may be tamed, but to me you'll always be wolves." She said silently as she turned and ran towards Hitsugaya.

Momo, Ukitake and Hanae: 

Ukitake lead the herds to the pass. He stopped right beside the pass and watched as all the horses ran through the pass. Hanae and Momo stopped beside him. Ukitake looked at the two females. "Why aren't you two going with the herds?"

"I don't have a herd, I have a human." Hanae answered.

"And I'm waiting for Hitsugaya." Momo replied.

Ukitake chuckled. "That makes two of us."

Tobiume and Hitsugaya:

He had just finished freeing the last horse when Tobiume came up to him.

"Are we all done?"

"Yea. We are."

"Great. We'd better get out of here before the humans come out of their little fight with the wolves."

Hitsugaya looked at her. "There are wolves here?"

Tobiume shook her head. "Just tamed dogs that can go by the word 'wolves'." She then sprinted towards the pass. Hitsugaya shrugged and followed after her. They ran into the three that were waiting for them. All together, the five were the last ones out of the pass.

Moments later the five caught up with Hyorinmaru. They all then congratulated each other in what may have been the greatest rescue mission in the history of rescue missions. Now the last leg of this mission was to go home.

* * *

All done! I think I only have at least two chapters left. Yay! Review please.


	11. Home

CHAPTER 11!!! Almost done! Just 2 days till school.

* * *

The morning sun just came into the sky once the two wolves and four horses reached Himeko's campsite. It was a glorious reunion between the said human and Hanae. The other five stayed for quite some time to get a bite to eat and to catch up with the trustable human.

"Sounds like you guys did have your work cut out for you." Himeko said to them as she heard about the layout of Baibai Eki.

"Oh we did!" Tobiume enthusiastically replied. "But with teamwork; we prevailed!"

Himeko laughed. "So tell me how this teamwork, well, worked."

Hyorinmaru cleared his throat. "Hitsugaya went out to talk to the herd while Tobiume and I stayed behind on the pass to be lookouts. Of course it took some persuasion on my part to get Tobiume down to help. Stubborn."

The female wolf's mouth hung open. "Persuasion on _your _part. Yea right!"

Hanae shook her head. "Well anyhow... you two came down and told Hitsugaya you were helping right?" Both wolves nodded.

Hyorinmaru continued. "We went off two the other smaller animals and the bears. Tobiume took charge of the bears while I tried to free the other herbivores."

"Don't get me started on the bear cages!" Tobiume chimed in.

"I had to tell her about the key that opened the cages." Ukitake spoke.

"Yea but once I got the key thanks to the help of the tamed wolves I had another problem of placing the key in the correct way and then turning the key. Whoo."

"We all know you got it at some point." Momo added. "All the bears were free."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Not to mention all the serows, boars and so on."

Tobiume nodded and made a small gasp as she remembered something. "Oh and Himeko! Ukitake was in Hitsugaya's herd before he came down to live in the Plains with Momo's herd! They knew each other and all and when I found out that they did know each other- and still do since you can plainly see- I asked 'you know him?', I just couldn't believe it!"

Hyorinmaru pushed a fish towards Tobiume. "Shut up and eat." She was about to tell him off when she just shrugged. She was hungry from all that saving.

Himeko smiled at the animals before her. "Well I thank you three for rescuing Hanae and the other wild animals. It's amazing how other people can say that these animals don't know what is happening to them."

"Well they do know." Hanae continued for Himeko. "And they sure don't like it. Not one bit!"

The others nodded at that and continued their eating. About an hour later it was time to leave Himeko and Hanae. Momo told her friends goodbye and told both to come and visit sometime.

"Oh we may certainly will." Hanae responded.

"Just make sure the rest of the herd doesn't mind a human." Himeko added.

Momo giggled. "I'm sure they won't. Not after what I tell them what great things you did for us."

"Exactly." Tobiume agreed. "Same thing goes for the wolf pack if you want to visit us as well."

"Certainty." The two said together.

The rest of the gang said their goodbyes and then broke into a sprint back home.

Uma Plains, 2 days later:

Kurokei stood on the nearest hill of the pass. He watched the empty pass hoping that his daughter would arrive soon. The rest of the herd came but with no Momo. They thought that she had followed them along with Hitsugaya and the wolves but they thought wrong. Worry spread quickly and it spread on to the wolf pack. Tobiume's grandfather nearly died of a heart attack when he found out his granddaughter wasn't home yet.

Hanahoshi was at this exact moment with Tobiume's grandfather, just trying to keep the old wolf's hopes up. She had no doubt in her mind that the four were alright and safe. She trusted that mountain horse from the very beginning, even if other did not. She looked over to the pass. In her line of vision was Kurokei. Her worried mate. She released a sigh. She loved that he cared but sometimes she wishes she could help the stressed horse.

"Hanahoshi." The old wolf called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Go to him. He needs you more than I need you, trust me. It's not healthy for a young-ish horse like himself in this state. He'll have a heart attack for sure." The wolf joked.

Hanahoshi couldn't help but smile when she nodded at him. "Thank you." Running towards Kurokei she reached him in due time, the best she could have in her condition. "Kurokei!" She called to him.

"Hm?" The black horse turned his head. "Oh Hanahoshi."

"Any sign of them yet?" She asked as she stood beside him.

"No. Not even a shadow."

"Hmm… Hey don't worry about it. You've got to trust that male mountain horse."

"I do trust him!" Kurokei sounded appalled. She knew that Kurokei trusted the horse. In fact he was the second horse in the herd to trust him. That should count for something.

"Kurokei, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Hanahoshi turned her back on him.

The confused horse slowly turned and walked up to her side. "What secret?"

"That mountain horse that you trust to be a member of our herd has to have your trust in another serious matter."

"And what's that?"

Hanahoshi smirked, a facial feature she rarely does. "Trust him to love our only daughter."

Kurokei's head jerked backwards with a snort. "He loves---!"

She sharked shushed him. "Can't you tell?" He shook his head 'no'. "Oh come on Kurokei. You're smarter than this. Couldn't you tell the moment he first set his eyes on her when she was just born?"

"That long he---!"

"Shh!" She repeated. "Yes."

Kurokei snorted and turned his head away.

"Oh come on dear." She walked around him so she can look him in the eyes. "It was love at first sight for him."

He once again moved his head away. She repeated her motion suit. "Wasn't it the same for you?"

Kurokei then just stilled. His breathing slowed down to an impossible low. He looked back into her eyes and sighed deeply. Then she continued.

"Give him a chance, okay?"

Kurokei silently sighed again. "Alright. He can have a chance."

Hanahoshi giggled and nudged Kurokei with her nose. "Thank you Kurokei."

He gave her a nudge back. "You're welcome ren'ai (1)"

The love filled moment continued for a little bit longer for it was interrupted by two very different howls. The two horses- and not to mention every other horse and wolf- looked over towards the pass. Then from around the corner came the five animals running towards the Plains. Every horse cheered, reared and neighed. Every wolf howled, barked and rolled. They were home. Kurokei and Hanahoshi ran down the hill and engulfed their daughter in a serious of hugs and nudges. The two her leaders thanked the wolves and Hitsugaya. They then turned their attention to Ukitake.

"You are?" Kurokei started.

"Ukitake. Jurshiro Ukitake." He bowed his head down.

Kurokei examined the horse while Hanahoshi talked to him. "You look like a mountain horse."

"I am. Quite frankly I was in the same herd as Hitsugaya almost a year or two back."

"Oh and ah. Well Jurshiro- you don't mind if I call you Jurshiro?" Receiving a nod from him she continued. "Welcome to the herd!"

Kurokei blinked at her. "Okay. Alright. I'm putting my trust in your judgment again. But I swear, if we have another girl and he---"

"Another girl?" Momo interrupted. She looked from her father and then towards her mother.

Hanahoshi nodded. "I'm pregnant again."

Tobiume and Momo squealed and went over to the once again expecting mother.

"I'm going to be an older sister!" Momo cheered. At that moment her friends came up to them.

"Hey!" They all yelled.

"Guys!" Hitsugaya and Momo yelled back as they ran dead on to the group.

Rangiku squealed. "You heard the news right?"

"Yea!" Momo said. "I'm going to be an older sister!"

"No not that!" Orihime intervened.

Rukia then finished off. "We all got a mate!"

Momo squealed. "Congrats!" she laughed along with the girls.

Hitsugaya upon hearing this joked around with the guys. "Haha. You're hitched." (An: It's a double pun! Get it? You can hitch up a horse? Lol)

"Laugh all ya want." Gin told him.

Renjii quickly shook his head. "I'm not going to let small fry get to me."

"'Small fry'?!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Ichigo nodded once. "And going back to the 'Laugh all ya want,' 'Don't laugh; this is you in one year'."

"Well that sounds familiar." Kurokei said.

Hanahoshi laughed. "Sure does sound familiar." They all laughed except for poor Hitsugaya and Hinamori who didn't get the joke.

"Hey. Where are Hyorinmaru and Tobiume?" Momo asked as she noticed that the two were gone.

Tobiume and Hyorinmaru:

Her grandfather told her to sit beside him. Doing as she was told she took her spot on the fallen tree. "Thank you for keeping a watch on her Hyorinmaru." He spoke to the younger wolf.

"Don't mention it- I mean… I was happy to do so." Hyorinmaru bowed his head down.

"There's no need for that Hyorinmaru. You're practically like a son-in-law for me."

At that mention the two younger wolves slightly blushed. Hyorinmaru raised his head looking dead onto the faces of Tobiume and her grandfather.

"Speaking of which Hyorinmaru," Her grandfather continued. "How _would _you like to become my son-in-law?"

Tobiume gasped loudly while Hyorinmaru's mouth dropped. "Grandfather!" Tobiume practically yelped. "That's not necessary!"

"Pish-posh." The older wolf replied. "You should know that I am traditional and you know very well that when a male wolf insures the princess' safety he is entitled to mate with the female."

The female scoffed. "Grandfather surely you're going to do this. We're friends and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to---"

"Actually Tobiume." Hyorinmaru interrupted her. "I…" Taking a deep breath he released out his true feeling. "I would love you to be my mate because I love you."

Tobiume looked flabbergasted as she stared at the wolf.

"Then that settles it." Her grandfather stated. "Hyorinmaru, welcome to the family." Standing up he nodded at the wolf and trotted away.

"So." Hyorinmaru started. "What do you say?"

She blinked, swallowed and shook her head. She then smiled at the wolf. Getting off the tree and walking over to him she says, "I'd love to." The two wolves smiled at each other as they go in for their first 'kiss'.

Meanwhile, down in the Plains:

After everyone got reacquainted, Hitsugaya and Momo moved off to the river alone.

"I was scared that no one would come rescue us." Momo started.

"Of course someone would have rescued you. You're the herd leader's daughter."

"I know but with the humans and all, I lost faith."

"Don't you ever lose faith Momo." He warned her. "Especially in those who love you." He blurted.

"You… love me?"

Realizing what he said the white horse started blushing. "Well… I… uh… guess I do. I always have…"

Momo giggled and moved closer to him. "I always have too. Don't you worry." She leaned her body onto his. With that she gently closed her eyes.

Hitsugaya on the other hand just stood there. Not only was he shocked to know that she loved him back but now this close contact surprised him even more. But that quickly blew over as the horse placed his head under hers and closed his eyes as well.

Meanwhile hiding behind some really huge bushes:

"See I told you." Hanahoshi rubbed in.

"Alright, alright. Amazing."

"Hmm-hm." The six paired up horses replied behind them. Behind them were Ukitake and pretty much ten other horses including Byakuya, Yachiru, Kenpachi and even Soifon. I guess the two horses may not have been 'alone' after all.

* * *

Well there we are! I have an epilogue after this chapter so review for now!

Translations:

1: Ren'ai - love


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue! Final chapter! Small chapter.

* * *

It has been a few months after the arrival of the Rescue team with a successful mission. During of which the herd of Uma Plains practically _doubled _in size for you see, all of the herds couldn't go back to their old territories since they were overrun with humans. Last place to go to? Uma Plains. The original her of 43 doubled to an over populating number of 95. Even though there was plenty of food and space to go around the herd was just massive! Not to mention if you count in the large pack of the wolves with their number of 22 and about to grow! Tobiume who is expecting a litter can expect at least 7 pups. Continuing off from expectancies, Hanahoshi, Momo, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime and the other females of the herd. Oi vei!

Hitsugaya and Momo have become co-leaders in the herd. Ukitake becoming a commander right under the leaders along with Kenpachi and Soifon and even little Yachiru. Hyorinmaru and Tobiume have become the leaders of the wolf pack when her grandfather retired. Automatically, the wolves have become guard wolves just in case any humans come by.

Himeko and Hanae visited once or twice in the past few months. Miraculously the whole herd- including the ones captured by the other humans- took to Himeko very easily. In fact all the horses and wolves looked forward to these visits. But probably not this one.

Hitsugaya was standing with Kurokei on the hill when Himeko- riding Hanae- came up to them.

"The humans are coming!" Hanae frantically yelled.

"They are from Baibai Eki. From the looks of it they're planning to take every horse so they can get back on the charts again." Since the rescue BaiBai Eki dropped from the richest town in Japan to one of the poorest in an instant.

Hitsugaya looked over to Kurokei. "Should I get the wolves?"

"Please do. And get all the expecting females to safety if you can."

With a nod Hitsugaya ran off.

"Are you going to let them come?" Hanae asked Kurokei.

"Why not?" Turning to face the huge herd he said. "They're going to be in for a big surprise."

With that the horses started rearing, bucking and neighing ferociously. They were ready.

Moments later:

The humans retreated back into the pass with tails between their legs, that is, if they had any.

* * *

The end. Did you like the story? Review please.


End file.
